JINETE DE LA NOCHE chapter 1
by leonardo123456789117
Summary: hipo esta en el año 3589 y trata de sobrevivir al planeta con su pueblo por asi decirlo sin que ellos sepan que guarda muchos secretos
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICOS COMO ESTAN PUES YO BIEN SE PODRIA DESIR PERO BUENO LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA PERO ESTA VES ES DEL FUTURO HABLAMOS DE QUE ES DIGAMOS EL AÑO 3789 Y TODO EL PLANETA EBOLUCIONO ACIENDO QUE LOS ANIMALES SEAN MUTANTES, DRAGONES, GIGANTES, ETC Y LOS HUMANOS VIVEN EN BASES JIGANTES QUE ESTAN RODEADAS DE UN ESCUDO PROTECTOR PEGADO A LA TIERRA PARA VIVIR YA QUE TAMBIEN EL OXENO FUERA DE ESTE CASI NO LOS DEJA RESPIRAR Y TIENEN QUE PONERSE UNOS TRAJES TIPO SOLDADO PERO TODO DE METAL Y SIN NINGUN ESPASIO HABIERTO, TAMBIEN RANGOS QUE HAY NOVATO, SOLDADO, DEMOLEDOR, CAPITAN,JENERAL Y EL ULTIMO ES EL MAÑOR QUE NADIE A ALCANSADO NADIE! QUE ES JINETE DE DE LA MUERTE ESTO SE LE DA A LOS…BUENO HAY LES DIRE EN LA HISTORIA (TODOS TIENEN 16 AÑOS)**

**EMPESEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

**1: APOCALIPSIS**

Hipo se despertaba para ir a trabajar a la armería exacto él es quien ase las armas junto con bocón cuando salió de su casa el vivía solo en una casa en el piso 5 donde son puras casas así que fue al elevador para subir al piso 2 la armería en el elevador estaba esto

1:garaje 2:armería 3:mercado 4:comercios(hoteles etc) 5:casas asta el 7 son casas el 8 es el nucleo

Hipo: hola bocón que tenemos hoy

Bocón:hola hipo te esperaba ya que estos chicos necesitan un traje los entrenaran son nuevos-señala a patan,brutacio,patapez,brutilda y Astrid

Hipo:novatos eeehh bueno síganme

Patan:cuida tus palabras niño si no quieres que te rompa la c-fue interrumpido por bocón

Bocón:jajajajajajajajajajajaja hay los novatos de ahora

TODOS excepto Astrid: que quieres decir con eso?

Bocón:no nada, ahora váyanse

Todos siguieron a hipo a una tupo mesa

Hipo:Quien será el primero

Pata:yo

Hipo:ok súbete a la mesa-cuando se subió hipo empezó a ponerle un traje cuando se lo puso le dijo que se parara en la marca roja sr paro,hipo activo el escudo la fuerza y le puso una capa mas de blindaje

Todos pasaron hasta que llego con Astrid le empezó a poner la armadura pero cuando le puso lo que va en el pecho (peto)por accidente le toco un pecho sin que él lo notara

Astrid:0.0-le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que lo derribo

Hipo:aaauch! Que demonios, porque fue eso

Astrid:…(se sonrojo)

Hipo:Ya acabe ya largo de aquí llegan tarde sobándose el cachete

Todos excepto astrid: riéndose por la cachetada que le dio

Pata:jajaja se lo merece verdad Astrid

Astrid:…le dio un puñetazo a patan que iso que callera

Cuando llegaron sonó la alarma de ataque-todo aquel con abilidad de pelea preséntese en el campo de batalla ahora

Hipo:bocón que pasa

Bocón:nos atacan son una manada de lobos(lobos con 6 patas escupe fuego cola con espinas y muy rápido

Hipo:rayos la ultima vez eliminaron a más de la mitad del pelotón

Bocon:tu quédate voy a ayudar

Hipo:ok

Cuando salieron a la batalla fueron dirigidos por el general estoico padre de hipo

En la pelea hipo veía desde una cámara como peleaban todos hasta que vio algo que lo iso salir de la base-papa!-atacaban a estoico todos a la vez

la batalla entre grupos el se abrió paso con una espada laser matando el que estuviera en medio de su camino entonces la pelea se detuvo y se quedaron viendo como un soldado negro que tenia casco de un tipo de dragón los mataba con facilidad todos los lobos lo atacaban pero el no se detenía no le importaba que lo estuvieran viendo, todos se preguntaron quien es el asta que vieron lo que paso el soldado negro se detuvo para agacharse en un cuerpo todos miraban con tristeza cuando vieron que su general avía sido herido y estaba inconsciente en ese momento se escucho un grito que venía de soldado negro-MALDITOS!-todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso

hipo se paro pero su vista seguía en su papa de repente los lobos saltaron para atacarlo

hipo soltó un grito de enojo-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-esto hiso que estoico abriera tantito los ojos viendo lo que estaba pasando

En ese momento vieron como el SOLDADO saco 2 pistolas de los lados del traje y empezó a correr contra los lobos todos lo vieron y pensaron que se quería matar pero para su sorpresa el soldado gano en unos cuantos segundos pero vieron algo que los dejos boquiabiertos

XXXhipoxXXX

Espeso a correr asía los lobos con pistolas en la mano pero las soltó y salto asía la cabeza de un lobo dándole un puñetazo en la cara matándolo del golpe mientras seguía en el aire, cuando cayó al suelo saco dos dagas las cuales las lanzó a los pues de otro lobo para que este quedara inmóvil hipo corrió hasta el con otra daga en la mano enterándosela en la cabeza matándolo en ese momento un lobo se le lanzó enzima asiendo que hipo callera mientras todos los 10 lobos lo rasguñaban pero el traje era más duro que cualquier otro pero no tardo mucho par que el traje se quedara sin escudo

Pensamiento de hipo: cómo es que llegue a esto cero los ojos para morir pero en ese mismo momento todo se paro y en peso a recordar cómo y porque él estaba hay

XXXXXXCUANDO TENIA 6XXX

Un niño se despertaba para bajar a desayunar con su madre y padre ese niño era hipo

Hipo:(se sentó en la mesa a comer junto con su familia)buenos días

Estoico:buenos días hijo

Valka:buenos días

Después de una plática hipo salió solo con una pelota a jugar el solo porque no tenía amigos hasta que se le fue la pelota donde unos niños jugaban, efectivamente esos niños eran pata, brutasio, brutilda, patapez y astrid

Hipo:me pasan la pelota por favor!-lo ignoraron y bajo tantito la cabeza

Hasta que vio que la pelota choco con sus pies levanto la cabeza para ver a una niña rubia con ojos azules que le sonreía el cual este le correspondió, él no sabia quien era pero cuando se quería acercar sonó la alarma de ataque asiendo que todos los guerreros fueran a la batalla incluyendo sus padres, asi lo dejaron con bocón para que lo cuidara mientras el se fue a la batalla, estaba viendo todo por una pantalla como luchaban contra lobos, hasta que resulto que los lobos le tendieron una emboscada el se quedo en shock viendo como mataban a más de la mitad del pelotón, tanta sangre y cuerpos en el piso, pero eso no lo traumo tanto como lo que estaba a punto de ver,

Estaba viendo el monitor cuando vio que acorralaron a su mama, así que grito pero no había nadie

XXXXXEN LA PELEAXXXX

Estoico sacaba su espada de el estomago de un lobo, cuando vio lo que pasaba el corrió tratando de salvarla matando a unos cuantos que estaban en su camino asiendo que los lobos huyeran pero cuando estoico llego…ya era muy tarde su esposa había muero, el se inclino al lado de su esposa llorando mientras todos veían como la esposa del general estaba muerta,

XXXXXXHIPOXXXXX

Hipo:…ma…mamá…-empezó a llorar sin poder sacar ese recuerdo de su mente

Pasaron los días e hipo no salía, ni siquiera estoico hablaba con el

Hipo se juro que no sería débil y pelearía sin miedo

Desde ese momento hipo se volvió diferente era muy listo sabia de armas, ciencia, tecnología, etc, etc se volvió solitario, (un nerd) hasta llegar a como es ahora


	2. Chapter 2

En ese momento hipo abrió los ojos para ver que estaba en el piso siendo mordido por los lobos, trato de alcanzar un botón en su brazo cuando lo alcanzo lo pulso asiendo una mini explosión esta iso que los lobos salieran volando, se paro lo antes posible, saco dos metralletas y empezó a matar a los lobos mato a 3 que lleno de hoyos sus cuerpos después saco una soga y con un movimiento en la pared se subió a un lobo lo ahorco, voltio a los otros 6 lobos 5 salieron corriendo mientras el mayor le salto a hipo, hipo con un rápido movimiento de salto se subió al lobo rompiéndole el cuello con sus manos, asiendo que el lobo callera mientras el callo de pie con la mirada baja, todos veían con una cara de tontos(también su padre), hipo levanto la cabeza para voltear asía su padre,

Estoico:(trato de ver atraves del casco pero no logro verlo

Hipo volteo a ver a todos pero en ese momento salió corriendo a la base para cambiarse rápido pero descubrió que todos lo seguían, tubo que lanzar una pequeña pero poderosa bomba de uno, la cual le dio tiempo para quitarse su armadura e salir de ahí directo a su casa todos se quedaron impresionados por los sucesos

1 SEMANA DESPUES DEL SUSESO

Hipo se encontraba en la planta 3 comprando materiales para su casa (se mudo ase 2 semanas)

Hipo: gracias

¿?:de nada hipo!

Hipo:veamos que falta mmmm ya tengo 3 focos, un tubo y cables de electricidad entonces me falta mmmm a si un refrigerador, ya me arte de comer en restaurantes-fue directo a la tienda de electrodoméstico cuando entro fue directo a los refrigeradores cuando vio que estaban arreglando uno y no evito preguntar

Hipo:Eeee disculpe que tiene el refrigerador

¿?:no lo se de repente dejo de funcionar

Hipo:me dejas…

¿?:si claro

Hipo reviso el refrigerador y de repente empezó a funcionar

Hipo:ya está al parecer el cable estaba despegado del enfriador

¿?:gracias me salvaste…oye no te interesaría trabajar aquí

Hipo: pues…ya trabajo en la herrería pero necesito dinero y un pasatiempo

¿?:pues ven te daré tu traje y lo demás vamos

Hipo: pero no deberíamos hablar con el encargado

¿?:ya lo estas asiendo jeje, por cierto me llamo teo mucho gusto

Hipo:aah perdón jeje no lo sabia mucho gusto teo me llamo hipo

Después de un rato le dieron su traje y le dijeron que hacer asi que se puso a trabajar

Hipo:va a llevar este señorita

Compradora:si muchas gracias

Hipo:esta bien horita se lo llevo

Después de un rato se topo con alguien que trabaja también hay

Hipo:(se tropezó con alguien)auch!...disculpe no me fije por donde pas...0.0…heather!

Heather:hipo?...hipo!-se lanzo a él dándole un gran abraso y eso desde ase 1 año que no te veo

Hipo:jeje y eso que ase aquí mi amiga de la infancia

Heather:que yo trabajo aquí

Hipo:enserio je yo también pero solo es por un tiempo

Heather: valla has cambiado mucho desde que te di tu primer beso antes eras mas chiquito que y-fue interrumpida por hipo

Hipo:todavía con eso, ya te dije que solo somos y seremos amigos

Heather:hay por que no, cuantas veces te tengo que preguntar que si quieres ser mi novio

Hipo:lo siento pero ya te dije que no

Heather:mmmmm -_-

Hipo:ooops se me ase tarde me tengo que ir,-salio corriendo de la tienda-adios heather!

Fue corriendo al piso 2 para ver si lo necesitaban en la armería cuando llego el equipo alfa estaba esperando su traje(alfa:patan, brutacio, patapez, brutilda y Astrid) todavía no tenían jefe y ese día se escogerá su jefe

Patan:al fin llegas perdedor, danos los trajes que quiero llegar a la junta para ser dominado jefe del grupo ya que soy el mejor de todos -presumiendo

Brutilda:le dio un golpe-ja yo sere la jefe

Hipo:…-les puso los trajes-pensamientos de hipo:ja tonto no saben la sorpresa que les espera patan se quedara con cara de tonto jejeje en ese momento soltó una leve sonrisa la cual Astrid noto así que cuando todos se fuero hipo se sentó en una silla a esperar

XXXXXEN LA JUNTAXXXXXX

Estoico:hoy es un dia importante porque hoy los novatos serán guerreros,hoy serán parte de la defensa de nuestro pueblo les deseo suerte a todos

Bocon:ahora cada equipo tienen una prueba de traer algo que se les indicara el equipo que lo pueda traer serán ascendidos, ahora pase uno de cada equipo-empezó a nombrar los equipos-equipo alfa pase su jefe-en ese momento patan se iba a parar pero todo el mundo empezaron a murmurar

Patan:que pasa-volteo y se quedo boquiabierto su equipo lo vieron asi que voltearon, todos se quedaron como tontos al ver como alguien se levanto y se dirigía a tomar el papel que bocon le iba a dar al jefe del equipo alfa

Estoico:que ven todos-salió y voltio a ver que pasaba asiéndolo quedar en shock junto con bocon

Todos vieron como un soldado negro se dirigía a tonar el papel

(nota:no hay trajes negros porque se calientan por el sol mucho mas rápidos asi que era el único)


	3. Chapter 3

En ese momento el caballero negro se dirigía por el papel

(NOTA:SE ME ISO MEJOR LLAMARLO CABALLERO DIGAMOS QUE ES UN APODO PERO SIGE SIENDO SOLDADO)

En ese momento subió a la plataforma y se acerco a bocon sin decir nada mientras veía la cara de tontos de todos

en ese momento tomo el papel y lo abrió se lo enseño a bocon y se bajo de la plataforma, asta que llego con su nuevo equipo quien lo miraban como tontos incluso Astrid, asi que paso y en vez de irse a su lugar (donde se levanto) se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Astrid como si nada mientras TODOS lo veían hasta que levanto la mano y chasqueo los dedos eso iso que todos salieran del shock

bocon:…a…si…el siguiente equipo es veta pase el jefe del grupo-y asi siguió pasando asta que empezó el reto

estoico:tienen asta que anochezca-todos se fueron-bocon…viste eso

bocon:tu también lo viste creí que la bebida de ayer era la causante

XXXXXXENEL EQUIPO ALFAXXXXX

Patan:alguien sabe donde esta nuestro jefe

Todos:no ni idea

En ese momento entro señalándoles que lo siguieran

Brutasio:creo que quiere que lo sigamos

Astrid:no menso te esta saludando(retóricamente)

Brutacio:aaah hola

Astrid:le dio un golpe y empezó a caminar

Todos lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a un bosque

Patan:que asemos aquí

Patapez:pues a buscar lo que nos toco

Patan:aah y que nos to-fue interrumpido por el caballero negro quien levanto la mano enseñándoles el papel que decía "flor negra de el bosque,

Caballero negro: levanto las manos señalando que iban a ir en pareja de dos señalo 1: patan y patapez 2: brutilda pero iso una pausa y señalo que brutasio y Astrid isieran piedra papel o tijeras y quien gane se iría con el obedesieron y gano Astrid asi que 2: brutasio estaba con brutilda y 3: Astrid con el caballero negro

Empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque

XXXXXEQUIPO 3XXXXX

Astrid:yyy…como te llamas(tratando de aser conversasion)

Caballero negro:…

Astrid: hoye disculpa te estoy hablando-enojada

Siguió sin decir nada durante la búsqueda de la flor

XXXXXXEQUPO 2XXXXX

Brutacio:aquí esta!

Brutilda:enserio!

Brutacio:si mira(le enseño una flor gris)

Brutilda:jenial vamos con los otros

En los cascos de todos (chicos encontramos la flor) cuando escucharon eso todos salieron del bosque… acepto uno

Astrid: esa no es una flor negra es gris brutilda-enojada

Brutilda:ooh y es negra la que buscamos

Brutacio:perdón fue mi cu-fue interrumpido por un gruñido

Patapez:eeeh chicos escucharon eso-asustado

Patan:que fue eso!

En ese momento un tipo de león con cola de serpiente alas de águila y otra cabeza de chivo salió del bosque enfrente de ellos

Astrid:nadie se mueva-espantada

Patan:que es esa cosa

Patapez:es una…quimera

Brutacio:que….que asemos

Brutilda:alto…donde esta nuestro jefe

Patan: sabia, nos dejo

En ese momento alguien salta desde un árbol atrás del quimera, cayendo y esquivando la cola de serpiente cortándosela, cuando cayó en la espalda del quimera corrió asía su cabeza, cuando llego fue derivado por un movimiento del quimera, el quimera se lanzo arriba de el, pero saco una lanza la cual se la entero en el pecho a la bestia matándola

todos vieron lo que paso quedando asombrados, en ese momento la quimera se movió, asustándolos pero se calmaron cuando vieron que en verdad el caballero negro la empujaba ara quitarla de encima.

Patan:0.0…oye tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso

Brutacio: si yo también quiero saber

Brutilda: déjenlo chicos, además me enseñara a mi

Mientras todos se peleaban por quedarse con él, Astrid noto que tenía una cortada en el brazo se asomo bien para ver si sangraba, se sorprendió no vio sangre pero vio un pedazo de camiseta verde dentro del traje

Caballero negro: levantó la mano y al parecer tenía una flor negra en ella

Patapez: donde la encontraste

El caballero negro no contesto, empezó a caminar directo a la base mientras todos lo seguían, después de un rato llegaron, al parecer eran el primer equipo en llegar en 1 hora con 47 minutos un nuevo record

Antes de entrar le dio la flor a patán, en ese momento salió corriendo y desapareció cuando se metió a la base sin que lo vieran

Todos se quedaron viendo sin decir nada por un buen rato, cuando entraron descubrieron que nadie había llegado todavía, así que fueron con bocón y estoico para darle la flor,

Bocón: tan rápido chicos impresionante

Estoico:…y su jefe

Papapez: no lo sabemos, se metió a la base y desapareció

Estoico: está bien vallan a descansar, mañana necesitan llegar temprano ok

Todos: si señor

Llegaron con hipo para que les quite las armaduras, hipo estaba sentado en la mesa, cuando se quitaron las armaduras se fueron a descansar a su casa cada uno, en ese momento empezaron a llegar los demás equipos

Bocón: hipo ese fue el ultimo ya te puedes ir de aquí yo me encargo

Hipo: está bien bocón si necesitas mi ayuda me buscas o me llamas ok-se fue directo al piso 3 a comprar unas cosas pero no se entero que alguien lo seguía

Hipo: gracias por los panes (salió de una tienda después de comprar comida)

Paso por una ferretería a comprar material, cuando acabo se fue directo a su casa ya que estaba anocheciendo

Ya en su casa hipo abrió la casa con una llave (tupo tarjeta) cuando entro dejo la puerta, pero el siempre la sierra, en ese momento una persona entro escondiéndose en una esquina de un librero

Hipo: salió de la cocina y serró la puerta y subió a su cuarto-mientras la persona lo seguía, entro al cuarto y en ese momento la persona fue derivada por la espalda cayendo en el suelo,

Hipo: quien eres y porque me sig…(impresionado)ASTRID!

Astrid: trató de zafarse para salir de ahí pero no podía-suéltame maldito hijo de-fue interrumpida

Hipo: qué haces aquí y porque me seguías –soltándola

Astrid: que yo siguiéndote ja!

Hipo: -_- entonces que haces aquí

Astrid:eeh…este…pues-(cambiando de tema)ya ayúdame a levantarme

Hipo la ayudo y luego la sentó en una silla para que no intentara escapar-dime qué haces de aquí

Astrid:(rayos tengo que salir de aquí vamos Astrid piensa o as algo)pues este-en ese momento le soltó una patada a hipo donde más le duele asiendo que callera, Astrid aprovecho para salir corriendo pero hipo la agarro de un pie provocando que se callera

Hipo: a donde crees que vas Astrid te dije que me dijeras que haces aquí-mientras ponía sus rodillas alado de la cintura de Astrid y sus manos a los lados de ella dejándola acorralada


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid trataba de irse de ese lugar, pero no podía ya que hipo la tenía en el piso

Hipo:astrid dime porque me sigues y te dejo ir

Astrid:pensé que eras otra persona-mintiendo

Hipo:aja -_- no soy tonto astrid

Astrid le dio un cabezazo asiendo que hipo la soltara dándole oportunidad de escapar, cuando logro salir de la casa de hipo se fue corriendo de ese lugar tratando de parecer normal.

Hipo se levanto y se asomo por la puerta-eso fue lo más extraño que allá vivido-pero en ese momento se sonrojo por recordar cuando estaban en el piso-penso: si tan solo ella supiera lo que ciento…en ese momento…jamás la hubiera dejado ir-serró la puerta para sentarse en una mesa con herramienta

Hipo:mmm al parecer el traje se daño en la pelea, creo que tendré que ponerle 3x escudo

Hipo se paso toda la tarde poniéndole cosas nuevas al traje, aparte de arreglarlo claro, hasta que alguien toco la puerta

Hipo: uff quien será a esta hora-camino hasta la puerta para encontrarse con su padre

Hipo: papá que haces aquí?

Estoico: qué manera de recibirme hijo ni siquiera un hola

Hipo:jeje sorry es que me sorprendiste

Estoico:que no me invitaras a pasar o que

Hipo:aah claro pasa-estoico paso y se sentó-quieres algo para tomar o algo

Estoico:no hijo gracias

Hipo: y eso que haces aquí-tomando agua

Estoico: pues veras… como te lo puedo decir fácilmente y sin exagerar mmm a ya se, hijo ya quiero nietos

Hipo escupió el agua con mucha potencia-Queeee!

Estoico:JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Es broma hipo tranquilo solo vine a ver cómo te va

Hipo:papa casi me matas del susto-agarrándose el pecho

Estoico:jajajaja tranquilo solo fue una pequeña broma relájate jajaja

Hipo:mmmm –cambiando de tema-como te ah ido en el trabajo

Estoico: pues descubrimos que no muy lejos de aquí hay otra base, ya con esta ya son 9

Hipo:si no me lo recuerdes en la del desierto un gusano casi me come, pero lo par-fue interrumpido

Estoico: alto como que en la del desierto, hipo tu ya saliste de este lugar

Hipo:este…pues si papá acuérdate que yo y bocón siempre exploramos lugares nuevos

Estoico:ooh si es cierto, bueno hipo ya es tarde así que me voy, buenas noches-se levanto y salió por la puerta

Hipo: buenas noches-pensando: uff por poco y tenemos un problema-subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, para tirarse a su cama a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente.

Hipo se despertaba temprano para ir a la herrería con bocón, resulta que algo pasaba, porque lo estaban llamando tan temprano

Hipo salió de su casa, mientras caminaba saludaba a toda la gente que se le cruzaba por su camino, hasta que llego al elevador.

Bocón: buenos días hipo

Hipo: buenos días bocón, para que me hablas tan temprano-bostezando

Bocón: no me digas que se te olvido que me ayudarías a explorar unas cuevas al sur, por las montañas

Hipo:oops se me había olvidado, pero bueno ya nos vamos

Bocón:si solo deja agarrar algunas cosas ok

Hipo: si, te espero en la salida

Bocón se fue caminando a un cuarto donde tenían guardado todo tipo de armas, dispositivos, documentos, etc.

Hipo estaba recargado en una esquina, volteando al techo, hasta que alguien le hablo

Estoico:hola hipo, que haces aquí, pensé que estarías en tu casa

Hipo: si pero bocón y yo iremos a explorar unas cuevas al s-fue interrumpido

Bocón: listo hipo vámonos-llego con una mochila-aah hola estoico

Estoico:hola bocón, y esa mochila

Bocón: vamos a revisar unas cuevas, tranquilo te lo traeré completo, vamos hipo, adiós estoico

Estoico:adiós-se despidió de bocón y su hijo

Después de una larga caminata al sur, se encontraron con una cueva gigantesca, a la cual bajaron

Bocón: hipo no te alejes ok-volteo con hipo, pero ya no estaba- -_- lo primero que digo y lo primero que hace, hay estos chicos de ahora

Hipo caminaba por la cueva tranquilamente, hasta que algo le llamo la atención

Un gruñido a lo lejos

Hipo corrió para ver lo que pasaba guiándose por el ruido, de repente ese ruido se detuvo

Hipo:que demonios fue eso, más vale estar atento

Hipo caminaba pero esta vez atento por donde pasaba y al ruido, cuando se empezó a escuchar otra vez, hipo caminaba delicadamente, hasta que piso algo

Hipo: que es esto-levanto una escama negra del piso-es una escama?- vio a lo largo que las escamas seguían, así que las siguió, hasta llegar a una caverna gigantesca por donde entraba la luz por agujeros en el techo

Hipo: que es este lugar-se sorprendió, pero de un momento a otro saco una espada de un color azul intenso,

Hipo: porque siempre me meto en estas cosas-caminaba hacia atrás mientras no despegaba la vista de enfrente

De un momento a otro un tipo de araña gigante con cola de escorpión y unos tipos de manos con forma de las garras de una mantis, callo enfrente de el

Hipo: okey, no entiendo cómo le hago para meterme en estas situaciones cada vez que descubro algo nuevo.


	5. sorry

**SII, SI YA SE PERDON POR NO SUBIR NADA PERDON, SORRY, LO SIENTO, PERO SI TENGO UNA ESCUSA Y ES QUE ME ENFERME Y ESTUBE INTERNADO PERDON, HOJALA ME PERDONEN****.**

**BUENO SEGUIREMOS CON NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, EN CUANTO BERIFIQUE QUE TODO ESTA MUY BIEN QUE SERIA DENTRO D DIAS.**

**AUNQUE ESTA VEZ REGRESARE CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, AUN NO LE PONGO NOMBRE PERO LES DARE UN POCO DE INFORMASION LUEGO OK.**

**BUENO ESTO ES TODO NOS LEEREMOS LUEGO ADIOOOOOSXD!**


End file.
